


Dance Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Solatorobo: Red the Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he tilted his up just slightly right and upwards, Gren could see a paw print and a small dent on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

Of course he would be the next in line.

Of course it was him. It was always him.

_Of course._

It was a clear choice, after all  with Calua banned by the caretaker from entering the ballroom  _(if he tilted his up just slightly right and upwards, Gren could see a paw print and a small dent on the wall. He couldn’t really blame her)_ , he was the only person left to accompany Lady Opera in her dance lessons. Gren could argue that there’s lots of other people in the mansion who were free, but he knew that he was the only one with the right height.

Curse being the only three children in the residence.

Curse not having an adult’s skill of reasoning.

“Come on, Gren! Follow the rhythm!” Lady Opera said, tugging at his wrist. “Thought being a fencer would leave you with some shred of grace…” A twirl, a step back, and  _again_  with the tugging to keep him in sync. “But I guess I was wrong.”

“I don’t—” he stumbled, trying to balance himself as he tripped on his own foot. “Remember fencing having anything to do with fancy footwork,” Gren continued when he managed to coordinate his legs right.

“Ha! I’ve seen you practice! You do a lot of footwork. Ones more complicated than swaying to music.”

“It’s different…” Defeated, Gren looked away, avoiding the Lady’s mocking gaze. “And snickering is very unbecoming of you, Lady Opera.”

Lady Opera laughed, her whole body shaking and head thrown back. With a strong pull, she took Gren along for a wide spin. “Who cares!”

Gren chuckled and nudged his head towards the general area of the entrance. “She would, if she wasn’t too busy holding Calua back.”

Sure enough, by the double doors, the caretaker was holding Calua by his upper arm, angrily shouting _‘no’_ s, and  _‘I’ll lock you out next time’_ s. The two stopped their dancing to stare and take amusement from the scene. It was rare to see Calua in any mood except one hundred percent sunshine and energy, so to see the boy dejected and whiny beside a very unhappy caretaker was quite the sight.

“You know, at least you aren’t as bad as he is,” Lady Opera mused. “I can still feel the bruise from when he stomped on my foot.”

This time it was Gren’s turn to laugh. Looking down to his feet in embarrassment, he murmured, “I don’t know how I should feel being compared to him.”


End file.
